Cody Hida
Cody Hida, known as Iori Hida (火田 伊織 Hida Iori) in Japan, is a character in the anime and manga Digimon Adventure 02. He is partnered with Armadillomon. Despite being the youngest of the DigiDestined, he's the most serious. A lot of his wisdom comes from his grandfather, Chikara Hida, who is also Cody's Kendo teacher. He was voiced by Megumi Urawa (Japan) & Philece Sampler (English). Digimon Adventure On August 3rd, 1999, Cody was in an airplane that was attacked by Kuwagamon and was saved by MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon. As a result, Cody became a DigiDestined. Digimon 02, first half He obtains his D3, Armadillomon and the Digi-Egg of Knowledge on the first week of school. A little later, Cody began to fear that he was letting the team down but his grandfather convinced him that all he has to do was try his hardest and that way, he wasn't letting anyone down. Later, Cody and the others were trapped in an offshore oil platform by a Dark-Spiraled MegaSeadramon and Cody had to overcome his fear of the sea to use a submersible to get help from Joe. With some convincing from Joe, Cody managed to activate the newly-uncovered Digi-Egg of Reliability, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Submarimon to help defeat MegaSeadramon. Digimon 02: Hurricane Touchdown/Golden Armor Evolution Getting a distress message from Kari, Cody went to America with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. But on the way, they met Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner (Kokomon) was the cause of it. Digimon 02, 2nd half Even after Ken began to undo the damage he had done, Cody still couldn't forgive him, which put the entire team at risk when BlackWarGreymon appeared. After Paildramon and Silphymon debuted, Cody saw that he and T.K. would have to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. T.K. had been acting oddly violent and angry in terms of BlackWarGreymon. Soon, Cody understood the reasons for this when he talked to Matt. Understanding T.K.'s reasons was all Cody needed for Ankylomon and Angemon to DNA Digivolve. By December, Cody finally accepted Ken at Christmas. He accepted Ken's invitation to his Christmas party. On Christmas day, he, Joe and their Digimon went to Australia to help the DigiDestined of the Pacific round up the wild Digimon who had appeared on Earth as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. When he got back to Japan, he had to face a harsh reality check the next night as MarineDevimon was about to destroy a hospital as he and T.K. helped a disabled girl get to safety. Shakkoumon's only option was to destroy MarineDevimon, shocking and upsetting Cody, who was forced to accept that. Cody then encountered Yukio Oikawa, both learning their connection to Hiroki Hida. At the Other World, Cody was subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion. His desire was to be with his father and show him the Digital World. Armadillomon appeared to explain how the effect was not real and Flamedramon appeared to take him back to the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions. Cody used the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, making his desire for justice come true, with Ankylomon, Submarimon, Digmon, and Shakkoumon appearing all at once. After MaloMyotismon was finally destroyed, Cody went back into the dream dimension to help the fallen Oikawa, dragging him to the edge of the portal. However, Oikawa, close to death, used the other world to fulfill a dream of his own. With that, Oikawa's body was deleted and the digital particles transformed into a host of butterflies, which spread across the Digital World, restoring peace and beauty to it. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka When Pukumon entered the scene with a Control Spire, Joe was knocked into the 02 gang and Cody ended up with Yolei's D-Terminal, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Pteramon. Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back Four years after the events of 'Our War Game', the evil Diaboromon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. Cody was in Kendo practice when Izzy contacted him to fill him in on the situation. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Cody and T.K. found one on a soccer ball and caught it for Izzy to examine. Cody was forced to watch the Kuramon swarm assimilate into Armageddemon and the battle to follow. But it was Cody's notion for everyone to use their Digivices and cell phones to capture the Kuramon that saved the day. Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Cody becomes a high-class defense attorney. He is married and has a daughter with an Upamon. Cody's wife is never revealed. V-Tamer During one of his battles as a kid, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who absorbed him, Yolei, T.K. and Kari, as he inadvertently sent Davis into the V-Tamer continuity where he met its Taichi. Cody and others helped Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends returned to their continuity. Trivia Cody and his Digimon partner are the first and the only Digi-Destined and partner to be voice by one and the same person in the original Japanese version, they are both voiced by Megumi Urawa. Hida, Cody Hida, Cody fi:Digimonin sivuhahmot